1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a driving device, particularly for a hatch in a motor vehicle, with a spindle drive.
A device of this type includes a first fastening element which can be connected to a stationary structural component part or to a movable structural component part, and a housing tube which is axially movable relative to the first fastening element and which has, at its end located opposite to the first fastening element, a second fastening element which can be fastened to the movable structural component part or to the stationary structural component part. A spindle drive has a threaded spindle and a spindle nut arranged on the threaded spindle by which the first fastening element and the housing tube are drivable so as to be movable axially relative to one another, wherein the spindle drive is drivable in rotation by a rotary drive.
During operation of driving devices of this type, vibrations are commonly transmitted to the structural component parts which are movable relative to one another, for example, the hatch and the body of a motor vehicle, and accordingly cause unwanted noise.